Over Heated
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: Jin and Touya have a heated discussion. [PENDING]
1. Who's on Top

****

Over Heated

By Beautiful Dreamer

In the middle of July, two demons were vacationing in the human world to go sight seeing. The two have been in Tokyo for a week though, but the demon couple haven't left their low budget room once. Instead, they were both lying on the floor, staring at each other with an intense gaze as sweat slowly ran down their bare chest. Their breathing was labored as they tried to talk.

"You be on top, Touya." A demon moaned with an Irish accent. 

"Jin, It gets too hot on top." Touya replied.

"I was on top yesterday, ya know." Jin said with a slight tone of aggression 

"But I've been on top, six days before that."

"See, you didn't mind before."

"Well, it's my turn to be on the bottom."

"Why don't you use your ice powers if you don't want to get too hot."

"And wake up in a room filled with warm water… Why don't you use your wind to cool us down?"

"Ever heard of 'Hot Air.'" A deep sigh escaped them both.

"This is all your fault." Touya said as shifted his position on the floor.

"My fault?" Jin yelped in shock.

"You should have gotten a room with normal bedding."

"How was I to know, what a bunk bed is? And that the city would be caught in a heat wave during our visit." 

The two demons looked at the object of their frustration, a high level bunk bed that was pushed up against the wall. Whoever was on the top, would be in hell for the whole night, having endure the hottest part of the room throughout the night. At the bottom of the bunk, a person would be cooler and would have a couple of hours of sleep before the heat woke that person up. Jin and Touya sighed again; as they silently hoped that the heat wave would end soon. 


	2. Scary!

****

Scary!

By Beautiful Dreamer1

"Over th're, Touya." Jin exclaimed from the top of the bunk bed. The room was pitch dark due to a black out; and it amazed Touya that Jin could see anything at all.

"Jin, there is nothing there."

"Look over th're, it's Blue Balls." Jin yelled.

"Blue Balls? The heat has really fried your brain." Touya said coolly as he finally found his way to the lower half of the bunk. The ice demon slowly got situated by moving his pillow near the side of the bed. Touya didn't know why he liked hanging his head off to the side, just felt comfortable. For a few minutes he just stared into the darkness. There is was a brief silence for a moment.

"Touya! It's right below us. Get it, Get it, Get it!" Jin yelled. Touya growled as he made his way out of bed. He bend down to the floor and searched the lower area. 

"I still don't see anything." Touya declared.

"How can you mis' the two glowin' blue balls that are floatin' around?" Jin spoke with mild annoyance. With a sigh, Touya, continued to move across the floor. 

"Ah!" Came a low cry from Touya.

"Don't cha worry, Touya. I'll save ya!" Jin shouted as he leapt off the top bunk, towards the direction of the two glowing orbs. Another cry from the ice apparition echoed the room.

"Hold on. I have it in my…" Before Jin could finish his sentence, the lights flickered on and the wind master was in shock. Touya was lying in the spot of two glowing blue orbs should be. This made the red haired demon wonder. Quickly, Jin dragged Touya over to the light switch and turned the switch off. "Can you see Blue Balls now?" Jin questioned.

"No." Touya replied as Jin turned on the lights. Jin and Touya were standing face to face with each other. "Turn off the lights and lets go to bed." The ice master looking very annoyed. Jin turned out the lights.

"Ain't that something!" Jin said as he saw the blue spheres again. Turning on the lights, Jin found Touya in the spot where Blue Balls should be.

Jin turned off the lights and there was Blue Balls.

Turning on the lights was Touya.

Lights off . Blue Balls.

Lights on . Touya. 

Off. Blue Balls. 

On. Touya.

Blues Balls.

Touya.

"Stop playing with the lights." Touya said as he slapped Jin in the back of the head.

"Touya! You're Blue Balls!"

"What?" 

"You stand next to the mirror as I turn off the lights."

There in the darkness, Blue Balls was discovered to be Touya's eyes that could glow a fluoresce blue in the obscurity of the room.

"So, all this time, you kept me up for no reason."

"It not my fault that you have no pupils and your eyes illuminate in the dark."

If Touya wasn't so tired, he would have banged his head again the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my third YYH story, if you enjoyed reading this, look at my other stories. My first was Hiei, One Half. My Second is Within the Enigma. Thanks for reading.


	3. Flavor

Flavor

By Beautiful Dreamer1

"Touya, are we there yet?" Jin whined with his ears drooping down.

"Jin, I have no idea where Urameshi lives. You were suppose to find out." Touya's voice was filled with exhaustion. The heat in the city has not let up but it was a few degrees cooler than it was before. So, the two demons decided, this was the perfect day to go out. 

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. Since, you weren't there to remind me. I forgot to ask him, where he lived." Jin exclaimed and Touya let out sigh and then, he took a deep breath, to control himself from choking Jin.

"Hey, lookie there. Isn't that Kurama and shorty." Jin pointed towards an ice cream truck, with a man handing out two ice creams cones to Hiei, near the entrance of the park. As the two vacationing demons observe Hiei, they came even hotter. 

Hiei wasted no time in eating the soft substance as his tongue smoothly ran along the cold peak of the cone. In the jaganshi's other hand, the strawberry cone started to drip down his hand. In an instant, Hiei lifted his arm high enough to where the drip was running and caught it with tongue, and he followed the trail all the way back to his ice cream cone. 

Touya and Jin, breathing became more labored the closer they approached Hiei and the closer they watched him. Kurama looked like he was going to pass out at any moment as he watched Hiei but instead his nose started to bleed, and Kurama quickly fished for a napkin inside his pocket.

Then, Hiei encircled his mouth to intake all the ice cream above the base of the cone. He repeated the same process with the other cone. Next, the small demon engulfed the entire cone and then the other. However, melted ice cream remained on his hands, so one by one, Hiei licked the remains of his sweet treat, off his hands. At the end, Hiei twisted and sucked on his pinky finger the longest. Once Hiei was done, he looked up and saw Touya and Jin in front of him.

"Hn?" Hiei asked. (Yes, it was asked. I speak Hiei. Don't we all speak Hiei?)

The two demons took a moment to adjust their clothes to release the built up heat. They couldn't understand how Kurama could stand being around Hiei. With each second that passed by, they wanted to tell the half koorime something… but before they could say anything, the ice cream man voiced their opinion.

"Hey, kid. I don't know why your mother allowed you to walk out of the house in all black but would you mind moving further away from me? Just looking at you, dressed in black is making me hotter." 

Yes, Hiei was wearing his usual black attire but he shown no signs of being hot. Jin and Touya thought, since he was partially a fire demon, he would be use to the heat. Also, the fact that Hiei is a fire demon made him a walking inferno, so of course its going to get hotter the more they got to him. 

Curses started to fly out Hiei's mouth at the ice cream man's comment. Kurama, Touya, and Jin went to find a bench to wait for Hiei to calm down on his own, it was too hot to help the ice cream man.


End file.
